The Kick Inside
by baby bleach
Summary: Nirvana, the afterlife. Whatever you may call it, it is home to them. Alois, Luca, Claude, Hannah, and even the Triplets. Their love will keep them strong and bring forth an everlasting bond. (A series of one-shot stories).


"_I've pulled down my lace and the chintz…..Oh, do you know you have the face of a genius? I'll send your love to Zeus…...Oh by the time you read this…"_

It was a soft summer day where the sun beckoned onto the Earth with a soft warmth that was lightly felt due to the soft breeze that overtook the area. Underneath an old oak tree a hand brushed aside blond locks; a head rested on a big lap and the sound of a child running nearby could be heard. "Hannah", the blond spoke, looking up at the woman who held him tenderly and closely. He sat up from her lap, pushing back the long brown coat he had on. Alois' hands rose up to grab Hannah's hands gently, and then he placed them up to his lips, kissing them softly. His muddled blue eyes looked up at hers, and then she smiled at him softly. The boy lowered her hands, and then reached for a flower nearby. He lifted it up and glanced at it softly. "Hmph a lavender lily. Hannah, do you think we should make lavender cookies? I'm sure Luca would like them-", he stopped, turning towards the boy. Luca had been running much past them, being chased by a man with golden eyes.

"Ah, yes...I suppose he would. What kind of tea should we have with these cookies?", Hannah asked, glancing at the two in the distance running. She turned her face towards Alois and smiled softly, her long lavender hair floating gently in the breeze. Alois placed the flower down and then stood up, dusting his bottom gently. "I don't really care, I suppose whatever _he_ wants will do. Come now, shall we chase after them as well? Ah but-", he stopped, turning towards Hannah with a big bright smile. "Hannah kiss me.", he said, placing his hands on his lips. Hannah stood up, pushing her hair back, and then she leaned over the boy, placing a kiss on his forehead. Alois laughed and then spun around, running towards the two in the distance. "Luca! Claude! Here I come!"

"_I'll be well in touch…...Giving it all in a moment or two…...Giving it all in a moment for you. I'm giving it all…..giving it, giving it, just giving it….."_

The auburn haired boy stopped running and then turned towards his beloved brother. He was wearing a white silk shirt with black pants, and he had a big red ribbon in front of his neck. He smiled brightly and waved his arms, laughing. Soon he was running after his brother. "Nee-chan! Did you have a good nap?", he asked, reaching him and bumping into his thin long legs. Alois bent his shoulders down and held him, nodding. "Hannah is really soft, we should all take naps on her!", he said, before Hannah appeared behind them, sighing a bit. "With you three boys on me, my arms are sure to fall asleep."

Luca moved from Alois and then he went towards Hannah. His tiny little hands grabbed at the ends of her skirt and then he turned towards Claude who was walking towards them. "Mmm but Nah-chan likes us anyways so it will be fine.", he said, lifting her dress up and crawling under it to hide from the older man. Claude placed his hands on his hips, his face neutral and stoic before his lips curved into a smooth smile. "Luca, hiding underneath her dress isn't going to keep me from catching you. If anything it makes it easier for me to obtain you." The former demon walked up to Hannah and nodded his head a bit before lifting up her dress. Clung onto her legs, Luca gasped and then looked at Alois before being picked up by Claude. He placed the small child onto his shoulders and then glanced at Hannah. "Don't you think it's time to get lunch started?", he asked, before holding out his hand towards the woman. She glanced at his pale hand and placed her brown hand in his, creating a juxtaposition. Hannah looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "Yes, it is high time we began lunch. Alois wanted Lavender cookies for dessert….", she began, the three of them walking down the hill they were on. Alois remained still, watching the three of them talk and jabber.

"_You and me on the bobbing knee…..didn't we cry with that old mythology we'd read…..I will come home again…...but not until the sun and the moon meet on yon hill."_

He glanced at the three, his hair being swept with the wind. His eyes would have swelled up with tears if he was on Earth, but instead he smiled tenderly, placing his arms behind his back. Everything he ever wanted, all that he needed, was right here in the promised land. "It's so beautiful…..mmm definitely wonderful. Here I feel no pain….I don't even get hungry. It's really all I ever wanted.", Alois said, seeing how Claude looked down at Hannah while he spoke, and how she looked up at him smiling softly, and how Luca pulled on his jet black hair, pretending he was an aeroplane. Days like these were often and frequent, if not the norm. Their nights were spent making up stories, lying in the cool grass and looking at stars, and snuggling up with each other. Hannah and Claude were close and although Alois still felt a twinge of distrust towards Claude, the two eventually found themselves at ease with each other.

"He seems rather looney…", a voice said, "Yes still looney even here…..", another said, "I want to lie my head on Miss Hannah's breasts", said another. Three violet-head triplets peaked from behind the oak tree Alois had been sitting at. Alois turned towards the triplets and frowned a bit before smiling. "Eh? Is that so? You'll have to beat me to it then! Hannah's breasts are all _**mine!**_", he said, before he ran off towards the three. The triplets glanced at each other before running after Alois.

"_I've pulled down my lace and the chintz…..Oh, do you know you have the face of a genius? I'll send your love to Zeus…...Oh by the time you read this…"_


End file.
